A Romantic Assassination?
by Tobi-Akatsuki
Summary: How is it that an act such as murder can eventually blossom into love? When Hinata posted the interest thread online, she wanted to write a playful romance with an anonymous partner. She never dreamed that it would lead her to love in real life. NaruHina
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Hello reader, thank you for choosing my story! Before I begin, I would like to share some information about this story that may help you, as a reader, to understand it better. This story is really an extension of a story I created with a partner on a Role Playing forum over the middle portion of 2009. I was reading it over, and thought it would be excellent as a more serious story, and loved how I could adapt it to fit this website, a format that is easy to read and enjoy, and involve the world of Naruto. Anything the characters do in this story on the computer will be almost entirely from the original story acted out last summer. All offline interactions between characters, etc. is completely new and original written to adapt the story to a more satisfying read. That's all for now, please read, review, and most importantly, **enjoy**!

**Disclaime**: I do not own Naruto; however I do own all "online" material. Credit to for the environment in which the story began, and to the member erinssss for all of her amazing contribution to the story.

**Rated M for safety**, Lemon is very unlikely until near the end of the story.

**Main pairing**: NaruHina

Normal speech: "Tobi is a good boy!"

Thoughts: '_I'm a good boy!'_

Online text: _This post is to let everyone know that Tobi is good boy!_

Minor scene change: ------

Major scene change:

* * *

**Prologue**

Hinata woke to the rhythmic tapping of rain on her window. Today was the day of a particularly challenging training session with her team and Kurenai. Needless to say, she had not been looking forward to this particular day. _'Why do we have to train hardest on rainy days like today?' _Team 8 trained every day, or as often as they could, and knew in the back of her mind that once they were outside and drenched, rain wouldn't matter so much. She couldn't help the annoyance it caused her however. _'I suppose I'll get up and just deal with it…'_

Hinata swung her legs over the side of the bed, adjusting her nightgown and running her hands through her violet hair. She yawned, stretching her arms high over her head and closing her eyes. Although she knew she would soon be outside in the rain, a morning shower always sounded good; the warm water caressing her bare skin, the feeling of soap on her body and shampoo through her hair. Hinata coveted the feeling of cleanliness that followed a warm shower, and her days always seemed to turn out better when she felt clean. It was decided, a shower was in order.

------

Clean and dressed, Hinata felt wonderful. The training session wouldn't start for an hour or so, leaving her some extra time to herself. She sat at the desk in her small, dark purple colored bedroom and flipped the power switch on her laptop to its ON position. There was really nothing better on a rainy morning like this than to visit her favorite website.

This website was a forum where one could create an account and use it to post messages anonymously online. In this case, the website was a community of people who use these messages to type out situations with others as people that don't exist. She was fond of this hobby, creating aliases for herself complete with background stories, age, gender, appearance, etc. She would become one of these aliases for a story and interact with other characters with only text. Not only did it appeal to her creative mind, but it allowed her to remain completely anonymous, avoiding being nervous about anything and therefore giving her the ability to write more than she ever said to others. For this reason, she favored the romantic genre of the website. She could play out whatever her mind suggested with others, do what she only wished was possible with anyone she knew, especially Naruto, the object of her affection. She imagined what she would like to do with Naruto, and use it to add to situations.

She was looking for a new person to begin a story with, and she browsed the forums looking for a topic that hadn't been responded to yet within the romance section. Unfortunately, there were none. Then Hinata had an idea. There was a plot that she had been considering for a while. It was less romantic than she usually liked, but could be an amazing story if she had a good partner… She clicked on the New Post button and began to type out a message.

_I have wanted to try this plot for awhile let me know what you think!_

_This takes place in modern times. A girl is part of a family that is in a lot of trouble with the mob. You would be the mob family. The girl's family owes the mob a lot of money for protecting them from getting killed by people who are after them for turning one of their family members into the cops. Essentially, the girl's parents have kept these things from her so she has no idea any of this is going on. When her family fails to pay the mob for protection, they come after the family. You are one of the members of the mob who is sent to kill her and the family. You bring along men to help you, and when you are done killing her parents you go in the girl's room to finish her off. You find yourself gasping for air at how beautiful she is. The plot goes from there.__  
__I also think it would be interesting to see the man try to get out of the mob somehow after they have fallen in love. I think this is good for development. The guy pursues the girl, but can she even think about loving him when he has killed her only family?_

_I'm open for changing it around with your ideas. I would love someone to play a male. _

_Come on, let's have fun!_

Hinata read over what she had written, and decided it was well-written enough to interest someone. She filled in the title field with "Active Male Wanted" and clicked the submit button. Now all she could do was wait and hope for a reply.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry that it is short, I'm going to try to update this story quite often. Let me know what you think of the format the story will take place in. The actual online story will begin very soon and I hope you all like it as much as I do. Remember to read and review! I'm a very good boy as long as you do!~


	2. Chapter 1: Active Male Wanted

**A/N: **Hello again everyone. I decided to release another chapter early because the Prologue was so short. It was meant as a little interest check teaser, you know, to see if it would appeal to people or not… but I was pleasantly surprised to see a few reviewers and impressive hits for a first story by a new author. I am thankful to all of you, especially my first two reviewers, **binky-doodle **and **naruhinasakufan1**. Cookies for you!! :D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any pictures I reference. Apologies if they don't work for some people… Other than that the normal disclaimer applies.

One issue I wanted to address is that this story is intended to revolve around the online plot, and the only established thing is said online content and my plans for later into the story… if anyone has any ideas for things you would like to see in Hinata's life, any events you want to happen, characters mentioned, etc. please review and tell me this! The more suggestions I get the longer I can make each chapter, and the happier I am. When I am happy you are happy right? It also will allow me to post more often! Which everyone wants anyway ^^;

Enough of my annoying message. On to the reason you are here…

* * *

**Chapter 1: Active Male Wanted**

Hinata sighed, and giggled to herself. Scanning the responses to her thread entitled "Active Male Wanted," which she had posted early that morning. It was sunset. Beautiful oranges had been revealed minutes before when the downpour finally subsided. Hinata lounged in her desk chair, tired and just now warming back up. Practice earlier that day had been hell. The drizzle she awoke to was only the small cousin to the storm that reared its head an hour into the session. Even thinking about it now made her shiver. She knew the shower she had taken wouldn't matter, she had already been soaked by the time the real storm hit, but heavy rain didn't really help out much. She would think every once in a while back to the thread she had posted that morning, hoping that somebody would take an interest in it. She really liked the plot she had come up with and was hoping it would catch someone's eye.

------

Twelve hours following the beginning of the training session, it was finally over. She had spent the last part of this session sparring with her teammates; a three-way free for all. Kurenai insisted this instead of the normal one on one pairing. All three students knew immediately that she really just didn't want to spar in the rain, getting more mud on herself than she already had. Smirking, she had jumped to a tree branch nearby to observe this battle royale. The session seemed to go on forever. All three knew each others' strengths and weaknesses, and it really changed how they dealt with one another. Kurenai lounged on the branch, smiling to herself. They had all grown so much. They were so much more skilled than they once were. She was fond of the memories she had of them when they were fresh graduates. They were certainly a handful, but they were_ her _handful. Kurenai stood and leapt to the area where they were sparring.

"Okay, okay. I think we all know this is going to take all night. Let's call it quits. I'm getting wet!" She yelled. Although they were only a few yards from where she stood, the only way to make her voice heard in this downpour was to yell at them. Kiba stood immediately, retracting from his beast-like fighting stance. He patted Akamaru on the head, signaling him to stop.

Hinata, who had been fending off both Akamaru and Shino's insects with the near 'ultimate-defense' of her Protection of the Eight Trigrams 64 Palms technique became less of a blur as she slowed from her high-speed movement. After she came to rest she let her Byakugan deactivate. "Thank you, Kurenai-sensei. It's getting colder and colder outside."

"Awwwh, poor little Hinata-chan can't take a little chill and rain." Kiba snorted, smirking in her direction. Hinata blushed before sticking her tongue out at him. She was thankful for her friends, but still didn't like it when Kiba picked on her. Shino finally made himself known by grunting at Kiba's remark. He nodded at Kurenai and stepped up to where Kiba and Hinata stood.

"Okay, you kids get on home. I'm out of here… I need a long shower after today." Kurenai winked at her students, and jumped in the direction of her home. Hinata and Kiba both looked at each other, then at Shino and laughed.

Kiba spoke up first. "She is so damn lazy; I swear she's almost as bad as Kakashi." Hinata lightly punched his arm. This was very unlike her in the eyes of her friends outside this group. It was within this group that she felt most comfortable. The three began to walk home together.

------

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Hinata-chan?" Kiba called as she left them at a popular restaurant the team visited normally after practices. She looked back and nodded. Dinner with her friends was fun, but tonight she had other things on her mind. She hurried towards home, and jumped right back into the shower as she reached her bathroom. Immediately after the warm water began to lightly pelt her bare skin, she let out a long sigh of relief. She had been shivering since practice ended, and the warm water finally warmed her body. Soap and shampoo were soon to add to the warm water, leaving her feeling perfect as she stepped out of the shower. Smiling, she examined herself clad in nothing but her skin for any dirt she may have missed. Seeing none, she hummed to herself as she wrapped up in a bathrobe, dried and began to brush her hair. When it was silky smooth, she left the bathroom and stepped back into her room. Sitting at her computer in her bathrobe, she pulled the webpage from that morning up once more.

Hinata had hoped for a response from one person, but was delighted when she read the responses she had received from two users that were interested.

_Ritz:_

_I'm interested :)_

_Sounds fun... Ive never gasped at beauty before..._

_Try something new every day!_

The first to respond had been a user named Ritz. She knew the name from somewhere. He was an active member on the website and she guessed she had participated in a story with him and others before. Each time she saw it, his signature made her laugh. _Ritz_ _is super sexy. But everyone already knew that._ _Like Ritz Crackers?! Yup!_

Another user had responded shortly after Ritz and they had a little conversation, deciding who would get to act out Hinata's plot with her. She had never been argued over. Even though it was online, it was sweet. She liked the two boys already. In the end, Ritz was pronounced the winner because he had responded first. He took victory like a man should, and the other was far from a sore loser. Upon the conclusion of the issue, Ritz had posted a thank you to the other user.

_Okay, I owe you, how about that?_

The other had responded in kind.

_lol idc ritz buddy me and if i come across anything interesting or get a good idea ill pm u._

It was at this point that Hinata reached the conclusion of the responses. Smiling, she responded immediately, hoping her new partner would be online to see it. She opened up the response panel and typed _You guys are awesome :]. To Ritz: Sounds good. Since you are part of the mob, it's probably more sensible if you start the thread. _She hit the post button, and then stood; leaving the desk to change out of her bathrobe into more suitable lounging attire.

------

Returning to the desk again, she was delighted to find that Ritz had responded almost immediately with a link to another thread. It was the OOC (or Out of Character) thead. This was used to post character sheets, and talk to one another, asking questions about the story if needed. He had already set up the OOC and posted his character sheet.

_A Romantic... Assassination?__  
_

_Plot: (As typed by WhiteEyeGirl)  
This takes place in modern times. A girl is part of a family that is in a lot of trouble with the mob. You would be the mob family. The girl's family owes the mob a lot of money for protecting them from getting killed by people who are after them for turning one of their family members into the cops. Essentially, the girl's parents have kept these things from her so she has no idea any of this is going on. When her family fails to pay the mob for protection, they come after the family. You are one of the members of the mob who is sent To kill her and the family. You bring along men to help you, and when you are done killing her parents you go in the girls room to finish her, you find yourself gasping for air at how beautiful she is. The plot goes from there.  
I also think it would be interesting to see the man try to get out of the mob somehow after they have fallen in love. I think this is good for development. The guy pursues the girl, but can she even think about loving him when he has killed her only family?  
_

_Character Sheet Template-  
Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Appearance:  
Extra: (feel like adding anything else??)_

__

My Character Sheet-  
Name: Kaitsu Rondo  
Age: 19  
Gender: Male, obviously  
Extra: Kaitsu was enlisted into the mob at a young age. He was strong, intelligent, and his father was already involved. The mob trained him, shaped his character into one whose only desires were those of killing. They messed up, though. He never finished that special training. He retained one emotion that functioned on its' own. Love.

_Sorry for the shortness, I have to get off. Will add more asap!_

Reading over the character Ritz had created, she couldn't stop smiling. His creation was exactly like what she had imagined. She looked up at her ceiling, away from the screen to think up her own character, the perfect vulnerable girl for this Ritz to toil over and attempt to make his. She began to type her own information.

_Thanks for doing this with me, Ritz. Let's have fun together!!_

_Name: Ella__  
__Age: 18__  
__Gender: Female__  
__Appearance:__.com/albums/t...__  
__Extra: (feel like adding anything else??)__  
__Ella keeps to herself, and is quite the girl. She is not afraid to speak her mind about what she believes.. All she wants to do is get through applying to college, and keep boys out of her way. Ella believes that if she is meant to be with someone, he will come and get her. She is independent, and determined. She had no idea that her family is involved with the mob._

Satisfied with her creation, she submitted it. The only thing that there was left to do was wait for the response from Ritz.

* * *

**A/N: **How is this length? I can make them longer if people like. I like input input input. Tell me what you liked and didn't and I will do everything I can to help you out or fix things. Read and Review!!! If I can get 10 reviews by my next chapter, FUDGE FOR EVERYONE!!! :D

Always remember, Tobi is a gooooooooooood boy~


End file.
